


Love Thy Enemy: Remastered

by VoluptuousAllure



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Character Development, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousAllure/pseuds/VoluptuousAllure
Summary: This is a story I started several years ago, I'll look to rewrite what I already have and finish it. This story deserves to be finished! Transferred from my old dA (2-20-2020)! Thanks a thousand times to WhatItShouldveBeen for giving me a kick in the ass!(Name) is another member of the Southern Water Tribe, a close friend and practically sister of Katara and Sokka after the tragic loss of her father to the War that left her an orphan. Taken in by her family friends, (Name) survived the raid that devastated the tribe.Live went on as normal until the day the Avatar was awoken and freed from his ice imprisonment. With this, we shall begin the adventure that will change your life.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatItShouldveBeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatItShouldveBeen/gifts), [Everyone who started this journey with me back in 2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+started+this+journey+with+me+back+in+2013).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1, Episode 1
> 
> An outing for a trio of teenagers leads to a strange discovery.

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

It was just a regular day at the water tribe, and today, Sokka, Katara, and I were going fishing. Sokka and Katara were like a brother and sister to me, their family took me in after my father was killed in the war. My mother died when I was born. But their family became my family. While I was thinking about other things, Sokka said,

"Watch and learn, Katara and (Name), this is how you catch a fish." While Sokka was 'catching a fish like a master', Katara and I tried to catch a fish, too. We both caught a fish by lifting the water around it, trapping it in a water bubble.

"Sokka, look we caught a fish!" I said, trying to get his attention. As we were bringing it over to him he poked it with his spear and bubble burst, letting the fish get away and he got soaked. 

"Why every time you two play with your magic water, I get splashed or soaked?!" Sokka yelled.

"It's not magic water, it's Waterbending! It's an-" Katara started but she was cut off by Sokka saying,

"It's an ancient art that unique to our tribe. I know, I know. But if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself."

"Real interesting coming from you little brother," I smirked. 

"We're not the ones who make muscles at themselves every time they see their reflections in the water," Katara said, laughing a little, I was too.

_Making fun of Sokka is a favorite pastime of mine._

Then all of a sudden, the boat jolted out of nowhere knocking us all over a bit.

I turned my head to see that a water current had picked up speed and sucked us in, barreling us straight into some ice. Sokka tried to avoid all the ice chunks by steering us out the way as he had the only oar. 

I tried to offer support with my Waterbending, but the ice chunks were too massive for me to push away with water.

There were too many obstacles for Sokka to avoid and our boat ended up in between two huge ice blocks, it got smashed into pieces as we jumped to safety.

Leaving us three stuck on an ice block.

_Well, that's just great._

Breaking you out of your thoughts again, Sokka shouted,

"Leave it to girls to mess things up!" Katara was furious,

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained...I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, (Name) and I have been doing all the chores, while you go off to play warrior! Have you _smelled_ your dirty socks?" 

Little did she know, she was water bending at the same time, which was slicing an ice block.

"Katara, look at what you're doing!" I shouted at her, but she paid no mind in her fit of anger,

"From now on, you're on your own!" She declared, sending to slices of water into the iceberg.

I watched as the built-up cracks in the ice crawled up towards the top until it finally shattered.

The sheer weight of the pieces of the broken iceberg had the waves taking us for a ride. When the piece of ice slowed down Sokka immediately quipped up,

"Okay, you're gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"I did that?" She was absolutely incredulous that she managed to destroy that huge iceberg,

"Yep." Sokka and I said.

"Congrats." He said, sarcastically. To which I followed with a punch to his shoulder in playfulness.

Then a bright blue light shined from the water, then a huge sphere of ice surfaced. Inside, was a boy with arrow tattoos and an animal that I never saw before. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and Katara said,

"He's still alive we have to help him!" She grabbed Sokka's club off his back and hopped over to him across the ice floes with us following suit. 

"Katara we don't know what the heck that is!" Sokka the ever paranoid and pessimistic minded of us all chimed.

"Sokka we should at least try," I said, and with that Katara started to strike the large iceberg. Eventually, a large burst of air blew us back. The iceberg split nearly perfectly up the center and a blue light shot straight into the sky. It was so bright that I had to hold a hand up to shield my eyes from it.

_Amazing, but also concerning. That's not normal, not one bit. Who is this?_

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

I was standing on my ship until a bright blue burst of light shot into the sky. I knew what it meant.

The Avatar is back.

I could finally bring him back to the fire nation and restore my honor. I turned to Uncle Iroh who was sitting behind me playing that game he's obsessed with,

"Uncle, do you realize what that light means?" 

"That I don't get to finish my game?" I paid his statement no mind,

"That my search for the Avatar is over." He just sighed thinking that I was chasing after nothing again, but I knew for sure this time.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him!" Uncle once again doubted it,

"I don't want you to get too excited over nothing, why don't you have some calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need tea! I _need_ to capture the Avatar! Head a course for the light!"

_Tea won't let me go back home and end my shame._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

Once the wind settled, the boy crawled out of the remains of the iceberg and fell down with Katara catching him. Sokka started to poke him with his spear.

"Would you stop it? He could be hurt." I yelled. The boy seemed to be a little groggy, but then asked Katara,

"Will you like to go penguin sledding with me?" Then I heard a growl from the iceberg. The boy then flew over the ice wall. Katara, Sokka, and I ran around to see this weird beast.

"Aww! He looks so cute!" I said, earning a strange look from Sokka.

"This my flying bison, Appa." The boy said as I came over to pet it. Sokka then sarcastically replied,

"This is Katara and (Name), my flying sisters."

Appa then sneezed and his snot shot right onto Sokka, making him rush to clean it off in disgust. 

"What's the matter, warrior? Can't handle a little bison snot?" I said. The boy asked if we lived around this area. I was about to reply with a 'Yes.' when Sokka said,

"Don't answer! That crazy bolt of light could have been a signal to the Fire Nation army!"

Katara said, "Oh, of course, he's definitely a spy for the Fire Nation," 

"You can obviously tell by that _menacing_ look in his eyes," I added dripping with sarcasm.

"And the overly paranoid guy is our brother, Sokka," I said. The boy sneezed and he flew sky-high, once he came back to the ground, he introduced himself,

"I'm Aang." 

Sokka said, "You just flew 10 feet in the air when you sneezed!" 

"You're an Airbender!" Katara shouted.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbenders, I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home." Sokka started to walk off but then realized that we were in the middle of the ocean, with no boat to return home in. I chuckled at the sight.

_Oh little brother, you never cease to amuse me._

"Would you guys like for me to give you a ride?" Aang offered. Katara and I gladly accepted and got on the flying animal. Sokka objected.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come and give you a ride home?" Katara said.

"Before you freeze to death, of course." I said. Sokka was about to say something else, most likely a comeback, but came up with nothing. Katara and I exchanged glances, happy that Sokka finally has nothing to say. After everyone was settled on Appa, Aang said,

"Hold on tight! Appa, yip, yip!" Then the creature launched into the air, but he came back down and floated on top of the arctic waters.

"Wow...that was truly amazing..." Sokka commented dryly, Aang said that he was just tired from being frozen in the ice and all. Aang kept sneaking glances, sometimes blatantly staring and smiling at Katara.

_Oh, someone has an admirer. Hopefully, this kid won't be trouble. Looks like we'll find out once we get back to the water tribe._

* * *

Katara went to wake Aang up so that he could meet the village, well the part of the village that was still here. Katara went over and shook Aang awake and told him to get ready, but I noticed the arrow tattoos on him, I think Katara did too. After he was dressed, she dragged him out of his tent to meet everyone. Everyone looked hesitant towards him, mothers holding their children closer than normal until Gran-Gran stepped forward,

"No one has seen an Airbender in a century, people say that they're extinct."

"Extinct?"

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka said as he snatched Aang's staff out of his hands, directly changing the subject.

"It's definitely not for stabbing, it's for airbending." All of a sudden, wing-like things flew out of it. The kids gasped and giggled in excitement, saying 'Magic!' and asking him to do it again. Aang explained what it does exactly, and explained that it helps him fly. Sokka of course said,

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Aang then flew off into the sky but crashed into a building, that building being Sokka's watchtower.

_I think that's gonna leave a mark. On him and the building._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

"Again..." I was sparring with two of my soldiers, them against me. I shot fire at both of them, jumped and shot fire from my soles.

"No! Power in Firebending comes from the breath, not from the muscle! The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and fire!" He shot fire stopping just before my face.

"Get it right this time." 

_I've been doing the same set all day, and I'm more than capable to do an advance set._

"Enough, teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"You have yet to master the basics. Drill it again!" I shot fire at one of the soldiers sparring with me out of anger.

"The sage said that the Avatar is the last Airbender, he has to be over 100 years old, he had 100 years to master all the elements. I need more than basic firebending to defeat him, you will teach me an advanced set!"

"Alright, but after I finish my roast duck." 

_Oh, boy._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

Katara and I were looking for Aang but on one's seen him. I saw Sokka nearby and asked him,

"Sokka, have you seen Aang around?"

"Gran-Gran said no one's seen him in over an hour," Katara said. Speak of the devil, Aang walked out of the bathroom.

"Katara, (Name), get that guy out of here, this lesson is for water tribe warriors only!" 

Sokka was definitely outraged. But we saw Sokka's little 'warriors' sliding down Appa's tail into a pile of snow, having fun. Sokka, being a buzzkill stopped them and complained about 'no time for fun games with the war going on'. Aang looked confused.

_Has he been in that ice for a long time?_

I was about to ask him, but he yelled,

"Penguin!" And ran off to chase it, with Katara following him. I shook my head at them in amusement and went off to do chores.

After some time of Katara and Aang being gone, I saw some flare off in the distance. 

_That's about the same area as that old Fire Nation ship! Aang, Katara, what did you guys do?_

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

I was looking through my telescope when I saw a fireball shoot straight into the sky. I looked to where it came from and I saw the Avatar.

"Wake my uncle! And tell him, I found the Avatar...Along with his hiding place."

_I have you now, Avatar. See you soon._


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1, Episode 2
> 
> The aftermath of the flare going off on the Fire Nation ship.

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

When I looked up to the sky, the flare was making its descent to the snow-covered ground. I saw Aang and Katara walking back to the village in the distance. The children of the village ran up to him, happy for his return. Sokka broke up the small celebration amongst the children saying,

"I knew it! You're leading the Fire Nation directly to us!"

"Aang didn't do anything, it was just an accident." Katara said defending Aang, who then said,

"Exactly, we were on the ship, and there was this booby trap and we...boobied right into it. " 

"Katara, you know you shouldn't have gone on that ship in the first place. Now we're all in danger." Gran-Gran said.

"It's not Katara's fault, it's mine. I brought her there." Aang looked like he was very sorry for what he did.

_At least he shows that he sincerely apologizes. If Sokka wasn't so thick-headed, he would see that. But then again, he did set off a signal that puts us all in grave danger.'_

"The traitor confesses to his crimes! Warriors away from the enemy, his hereby banished from our village. _"_ Sokka declared, causing Katara to rush to Aang's defense once more,

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!"

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you and (Name) from any threats like him." Sokka said, pointing at Aang. Katara quickly protested as she walked towards us,

"But Aang isn't our enemy! Aang brought us something that we haven't had in a long time...fun."

"We can't fight the Fire Nation with fun!" Sokka shouted.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." Aang chirped in. Enraged by overly cheerful comment from the Airbender, Sokka snapped back,

"Leave our village now!" Visibly disheartened, Katara tries to appeal to Gran-Gran,

"Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this."

"You knew going on that ship was forbidden, I'm afraid Aang has to go." Gran-Gran sadly shakes her head in disapproval.

"(Name)?" Katara said, looking towards me. I sighed heavily as I knew my opinion wouldn't matter in this case.

_Sokka is too much of a hothead, and Gran-Gran agrees with him._

"Katara, even if I _did_ say anything, the rest of the village wouldn't agree. Not counting the children of course." 

"Fine, then I'm banished too, come on Aang!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and stormed through the snow, to Appa.

"Katara, where do you think _you're_ going?" Sokka shouted after them.

" _We're_ going to the North Pole, Aang is going to find me a Waterbender." Katara said with her voice cracking with each word.

"Katara, are really going to leave your tribe, your family for him?" Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Aang had her let go of his hand and they exchanged words, then he got on Appa.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

"Come on Appa, yip, yip!" The gigantic beast only stood, earning a,

"Yeah, I thought so!" From who would've guessed it, Sokka. Then one of the kids from tribe ran out and said,

"Aang, please don't leave I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I have to go. Come on boy." With that Appa turned walking off in the snow.

"Are you happy now? There goes (Name) and I's last chance to become real Waterbenders."

"Katara, wait!" I said following her.

* * *

I was calming Katara down after I finally got her to sit down at the table at home. 

"Katara, I know that you really want to master our bending, but you do realize that what you and Aang did was reckless right?"

"I know it was, and we shouldn't have been there, but (Name), isn't banishment too harsh of a punishment?" I reached over and held her hands in mine across the table,

"For what was an accident, yes, but you know Sokka is over-protective and he has a promise to fulfill to Dad. He refuses to fail in that promise, and I know you understand that without a doubt." Katara nodded with a sad smile.

"I'm sure we'll meet Aang again, and that he'll be fine. We'll get through whatever happens as a result of that flare, and that's a promise. Now give me a hug!" We stood and threw our arms around each other, however, our hug was interrupted by the ground beginning to shake,

"What's that?" Katara and I stepped out only to be greeted with the sight of a Fire Nation ship driving right through our ice field, with Sokka standing right in front of it.

"Sokka! You idiot! Get out of there now!" I yelled. Luckily, the wall broke and the snow pushed him back. Then a door came down, and a boy clad in Fire Nation armor, followed by Fire Nation soldiers, stepped out.

While he was walking down the many steps, Sokka tried to attack him but failed miserably. I got a better look at him as he walked closer to the crowd, he wasn't bad-looking. But one thing bugged me, a scar surrounding his left eye.

_Where did he get that scar from?_

But oddly enough, it kind of suited him. But I stood tall as his golden eyes scanned the crowd.

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

I glanced at all of the faces in the crowd but stopped when I saw a girl with (Hair Length), (Hair Color) hair and (Eye Color) eyes and (Skin Color) skin. She was looking directly at me, not even looking away when our eyes met. In fact, she stood even taller than before.

_Interesting..._

Everything was silent until I finally said,

"Where are you hiding him?" The people remained silent.

Until the girl that I was just staring at said,

"We have no idea who you're talking about."

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

Of course, I said something, I'm not exactly the meek and obedient type. I speak when I feel is necessary. Katara was holding onto Gran-Gran's arm. The Fire Nation boy extended a hand towards them, Katara flinched, he grabbed Gran-Gran, ripping her out of Katara's hold, and held her up by her hood. Then he said,

"He's around this age, master of all four elements." Then he pushed her back into Katara's arms.

"Hey!" I said walking right up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest. 

"I don't know who you think you are but no one disrespects my family." I was glaring straight into his soul. Then he threw fire at me.

"I don't care! I know you're hiding him!" 

Then Sokka came up from behind only to fall into the snow, again. The Fire Nation boy shot fire at him, causing your fists to ball in anger.

_Oh, how I want to kick him in his-_

"Show no fear!" 

Then one of Sokka's little warriors threw a spear at him, and Sokka charged and failed, again. But, his boomerang came back around and hit the Fire Nation boy in the head.

I, of course, started laughing as quietly as possible.

Out of nowhere, Aang came gliding down, riding a penguin, and swooped Fire Nation boy off his feet. Earning cheers from the little kids, and a laugh from me. The penguin pushed Aang off and waddled away.

"Hey, Katara, (Name), and Sokka."

"Hi, Aang...Thanks for coming..." Sokka sounded defeated.

_Looks like Sokka owes someone an apology..._

Aang turned around and faced Fire Nation boy, getting in a fighting stance. With the guards starting to close in on him, Aang used airbending to shove snow into their faces. Then the scarred boy said,

"You're the Airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?"

"No way..." Sokka muttered under his breath.

"I've spent years training for this moment...and you're just a child!" 

"And you're just a teenager..." 

The Fire Nation stranger shot flames at him, Aang blocked them quickly. But the kids of the village screamed in terror when the flame came close to their faces. Aang stopped and said.

"If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" 

The Firebender nodded, and started walking towards his ship yelling,

"Head for the Fire Nation!"

As the heavy metal door closed, Katara had tears in her eyes, just as the door shut, Aang's small sad smile turned into a frown.

* * *

A little while after Aang left with Fire Nation boy, Katara kept rambling on and on about how we should rescue Aang.

"Sokka, I know you don't like Aang that much but-"

"Katara!" Sokka and I shouted, gaining her attention.

"Are you gonna keep talking?" I asked.

"Or are you coming with us?" Sokka said.

"Aw, guys!" Katara gave us a big hug.

"Now let's go save Katara's boyfriend!"

"He's not my-"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

"What do you three think you're doing?"

_Uh-oh...Gran-Gran...We're doomed..._

"You'll need these. You all have a long journey ahead." She said with a smile and handed us our sleeping mats. 

All three of us exchanged surprised looks, as Gran-Gran said,

"It's been a long time since I've had hope, thanks to my little Waterbenders. And my brave warrior, be nice to your sisters. Aang is the Avatar, the world's only chance. Now your destinies are now intertwined with his."

"But there is no way we're catching a warship with a canoe." 

Then a deep growl was heard from the distance. 

"Appa!" Katara and I shouted, eager to ride the beast once more.

"You both love taking me out of my comfort zone..." 

* * *

We were slowly making our way, with Appa slowly floating along the icy water, Sokka was randomly calling commands that usually make an animal fly, sarcastically of course.

"Come on Appa, Aang needs you," Katara said.

"I know you can fly, just try."

"What did that kid say?" I heard Sokka mutter in the back, then he said,

"Yip, yip." Appa took off to the skies, with Sokka screaming 'He's flying he's really flying!' then sat back down when Katara and I looked at him with 'I told you so faces, then he sat down saying, 'Big deal...'

_Fire Nation ship, here we come!_

* * *

Appa made a loud growl-like sound as we came closer to the ship. Aang looked happy, but the Fire Nation boy looked confused. Fire Nation boy kept shooting fire at Aang until he fell into the ice-cold water. 

"Aang! No!" Katara shouted, and she kept calling his name, getting louder and louder each time. Suddenly, Aang shot up in a huge water-tornado, but his eyes were white and they were glowing. He landed on the deck of the ship, spun the mass of water in a circle around and spread it outwards hitting all of the people standing around him, and sending Fire Nation boy into the water, which I highly appreciate.

"Did you see that?" Katara said, astounded. 

"I sure did." I said, wide-eyed.

"Now that is some Waterbending!" Sokka said. When we landed Aang was on the ground, we all went over to him, and he groggily said,

"I dropped my staff."

"I'll get it!" I said, running over to where the said staff laid. When I picked it up, a hand grabbed it, specifically, the Fire Nation boy's hand. Using the staff I jabbed him in his face until he lost his grip. As he fell back into the water I shouted,

"That's for the Water Tribe _and_ my Gran-Gran!" After I froze some of the remaining soldiers where they stood while Katara accidentally froze Sokka's feet as well in the process, we took off on Appa. As we were flying away, Fire Nation boy and an older man shot a fireball at us. Aang used Airbending to send it flying into a huge block of ice above the ship. The ice block broke. sending the pieces right on top of the small ship. Turning to look at him after gaping at the display,

"Aang, I now worship you." I said as we all flew away laughing.

_Fire Nation boy, the game is on, catch us if you can._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

"Good news for the Fire Nation, their greatest threat is a kid." Uncle said.

"That _kid_ just did all of this," I said, gesturing to the snow-covered ship.

"I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them." And I turned to see some soldiers thawing out the few who were frozen by who I assume, the (Eye Color) eyed Water Tribe girl.

"Err, after you're done with that..."

_I will capture the Avatar is it is the last thing I do._


	3. The Southern Air Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1, Chapter 3

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

"Just wait until you see it, guys! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said, as he was making sure Appa's reins were tight around his horns. Katara heaved a great sigh with a look of sorrow,

"Aang, I know you're excited about going home, but it's been 100 years."

"That's exactly the reason why." Aang replied, were wide and filled with excitement. Katara then said, with a sad face,

"A lot can change between the time you left until now."

"I know that, but I want to see for myself." Aang then jumped off of Appa to wake Sokka, who was still sleeping, snoring loudly.

Aang tried to wake him up by shouting,

"Wake up Sokka! It's Air Temple time!" Sokka groaned and said,

"Sleep now, temple later." He then rolled over on his side and continued to slumber. Aang grabbed a stick and ran it up and down his sleeping bag while shouting, 

"Sokka! Get up! There's a bricklesnake in your sleeping bag!" Sokka jumped up, suddenly wide wake, and hopped around shouting 'Get it off! Get it off!', until he fell over, on his face. Katara and I giggled at the scene that just took place.

"Looks like Sokka's awake now." I said, smirking a little, earning a small scowl from Sokka. We all got on Appa and took off, but there was one thing bothering me, Aang's high hopes.

_I just hope he doesn't think he his friends from 100 years ago are still alive to this very day, when the Fire Nation started the war, they might have invaded the Air Temples too. He can't be that naive...can he?_

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG**

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to waste much time here and lose his trail." 

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle said, loudly.

"Don't say his name on these docks!" I hissed at him.

"Once word gets out about the Avatar being alive, every Firebender will be out for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Then someone behind me said in a gravely voice,

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Turning to confirm my assumption as to who it was, I meet it, 

"Captain Zhao. " I muttered under my breath.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation." 

"Retired General." Uncle said with a bow.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Uncle answered by saying,

"There are repairs being done on our ship." Gesturing towards it, the front of the ship practically mangled, with pieces of metal missing.

"That's quite a lot of damage." Trying not to tell him about what really happened with the group of kids and the Avatar, I said,

"Yes, you wouldn't even believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Uncle looked caught off guard, but then said.

"Yes of course. It was phenomenal..." He paused mumbled towards me 'Did we crash or something?'

"Yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." I said.

"Really? Tell me all the thrilling details, over a drink of course." Commander Zhao mused, with a slight smirk planted on his face. 

_Can't I just leave now?_

"Sorry, but we have to go." I said, starting to walk away from him. Unfortunately, Uncle placed and hand on my shoulder and told me to 'Show Commander Zhao respect.'

_Show him respect my-_

"It would be an honor to join you. Would you happen to have any Ginseng Tea? It's my very favorite." Uncle said, as he walked of with Zhao. With both of their backs turned, I growled and threw flames at the ground.

_This was going to be a long evening..._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

As we were flying over the clouds, I just couldn't look away. They were just so beautiful, and everything was peaceful until...Sokka's grumbling stomach disturbed it. The stomach's owner replied,

"Stomach be quiet, okay? I'm trying to find some food." As he looked through the bags. Sokka pulled a little sack out and emptied the contents into his hand, but only a few crumbs came out. Sokka asked, a little peeved, 

"Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Aang piped up in confusion,

"That was food? I used to start the fire last night." Sokka groaned and fell back onto the saddle, and I heard him mutter, 'No wonder the flames smelled so good.'

_Looks like Sokka has to starve for a little while longer..._

I thought with a little smile on my face. As we came to some mountains, Aang said that we were almost there. 

_Almost to the temple. Almost to Aang's old home. And almost to the skeletons of his friends._

I saw Katara talking to Aang on top of Appa's head. Suddenly, Aang pulled up until a big building that was decorated with blue spires. As we got closer to the beautiful building, we all 'Wow'd' in awe.

"Aang, it's amazing!' Katara said.

"It's beautiful!" I said, I was sure I had huge grin plastered across my face.

_This place sure is going to be fun to explore!_

I thought, completely forgetting about what might have happened to Aang's friends. 

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG**

"And by the end of the year, the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule. And we can finally claim victory." Commander Zhao concluded, finishing his plan to take over the Earth Kingdom.

"If my father think that the whole world will follow him willingly, he's a fool." I said, thinking about how that (Hair Color) haired, (Eye Color) eyed Water Tribe girl stood up for herself, and later on jabbed me in the face with the Avatar's staff, forcing me into the icy waters of the ocean, just a few days before.

_Every town has people that will lay down everything to defend themselves._

"2 years at sea have done nothing to temper your tongue." Commander Zhao said, taking a seat next to me. 

"So, how's your search for the Avatar?" He said, just as Uncle knocked over a rack of weapons. 

"M-My fault entirely." He said as he put his arms in his sleeves and slowly backed away.

_You have to be kidding me..._

I answered Zhao's previous question with,

"We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died, along with the rest of the Air Nomads a 100 years ago." Commander Zhao paused.

"...Unless you discovered something that proves that the Avatar is in fact alive." Zhao said, with the usual smirk on his face.

"No. Nothing." I smoothly lied.

_I don't want or need anyone else after him, especially Zhao._

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only person in the entire world that can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have the slightest ounce of loyalty to your land left, tell me what you know."

"I would love to tell you," Zhao perked up a little.

"If I found anything. Besides, it's like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago." His face fell. I stood from my seat and proceeded to walk out of the tent as I said,

"Uncle, it's time for us to leave." But, as I was almost out the door, two soldiers blocked my path. Another solider told Commander Zhao that they interrogated my crew.

"The crew confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in his possession, but let him escape with three Water Tribe people, two girls, and another boy, on a flying creature. Also, one of the Water Tribe girls, who was described to have (Eye Color) eyes, (Hair Color) hair and (Skin Color) skin, took down some of Prince Zuko's guards and froze three of them."

_Damn._

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao said.

_I hate my life._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

"So, where can I get something to eat?" Sokka said, well, more complained, as he held his stomach, which has been growling for who knows how long.

"We're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple, and all you can think and worry about is food?" Katara said.

"Hey, just a simple guy with simple needs, okay? I can't help that I'm starving." Sokka snapped back. We all caught up with Aang who was standing over an area where there was a bunch of posts sticking out of the ground. 

"What's that?" I asked, with curious eyes darting around the area taking in details of the surroundings. Aang explained that he and his friends would play a game called Airball on those posts. And after that, he pointed to a few other places and told us what they were. Aang let out a big, sad sigh.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara and I asked.

"It's just...that this place used to be filled with monks, lemurs, and bison, filled with life. Now, all that's left are a bunch of weeds. I can hardly believe how much things have changed." Aang just stood there, and I could feel that he was really upset about things not turning out how he thought they would.

_I just hope that we don't find something worse..._

In an effort to cheer Aang up, Sokka asked how to play Airball.

_Watching Sokka fall off the post a hundred times is going to be fun._

I giggled out loud at the thought. 

As I saw Sokka standing on a post, in a ready stance. Aang threw the ball in the air, but it didn't come back. Until it zipped back down, and Aang threw an air current at it and sent it ricocheting off of the posts, and it hit directly into Sokka's empty stomach and sent him flying into the goal. Sokka landed in a small mountain of snow, that luckily, broke his fall. Aang let out a laugh, and he said,

"Aang, 7. Sokka, 0." Sokka mumbled into the little patch of dying grass he was stretched out on,

"Making him feel better, makes me feel worse." Then, he suddenly crawled away somewhere. It wasn't until he said 'Katara, (Name)! Over here!' that I got worried.

As Katara and I walked closer, we saw a... _Fire Nation mask._

_That is not good, at all._

"We should tell him, you know." Sokka suggested. Katara called him over, but at the last second, she covered the helmet in snow. Aang took us to show the rest of the temple. But, as I caught up with them, I thought,

_You can't hide the truth forever Katara, he's going to find out eventually._

****

* * *

"Aang, no one could have possibly survived in there for a 100 years." Katara said, as we all walked towards this big door, with...a lock on it?

"I survived in the iceberg for a 100 years."

"True..."

"Whoever is behind that door, might be able to help with the Avatar thing." Aang said, optimistically.

"And maybe that person also has, delicious, purified meats." Sokka added, with drool coming out of his mouth. He then, ran at the door, only to crash into it.

_That's my brother...How lucky am I..._

I thought while I smacked my hand to my face.

Sokka tried pushing on the door, with no success. 

"I don't suppose you have a key."

"The key Sokka, is Airbending." Aang said. Aang blew air into the two holes, and then the blue swirls on it flipped over and then they were red swirls, and the door opened. 

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Aang called as he walked into the dark room, with Sokka, Katara, and I following closely behind.

_Well this should be interesting considering it was locked behind a door only Airbenders can open..._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG**

"So, a 12-year old defeated you and your soldiers? You are more pathetic than I thought." Commander Zhao said.

"I underestimated him, _once._ But, it will never happen again." I said.

"No, it will not, because you won't be getting a second chance." 

_He's not taking this from me!_

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for 2 years and-" I was cut off by Zhao, throwing fire at me, while shouting, 'And failed!'.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave to a teenage boy. He is my responsibility now." I lunged at him, only to be held back by two guards.

"Keep them here." Zhao said and walked out of the tent. I kicked over a table, after doing so Uncle asked for more tea.

_All he's worried about is food and tea..._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

We were in a room filled with statues. I was just looking around until I heard Aang say,

"I feel like I know them somehow." Then Katara noticed that they were in a pattern Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.

"That's the Avatar Cycle." 

"So that means all of these people are your past lives!" Of course, Sokka had to say something negative.

"You really believe in that?" 

"Well, it's true, once the Avatar dies they were reincarnated into the next element." I said. After I said that, Aang froze while he was standing in front of a statue of a Fire Nation man.

Strangely enough, I too was drawn into the stone eyes of the likeness. 

_Why do I feel like I know him?_

Katara told him to snap out of it, unknowingly breaking me out of fixation as well as I broke eye contact with the statue. 

"Who is that?" Katara asked.

"He's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang answered.

"You couldn't just get any weirder," Sokka said with a slight growl in his breath. Then, a shadow of something or someone was walking into the room, at least towards it. Sokka and I were hiding behind one statue while Aang and Katara were behind another.

"Firebender, nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered. 

_Always the one to give out orders but not follow them yourself._

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered harshly, only to be shushed by Aang and Sokka. Sooka stood with his club at the ready,

"This Firebender won't know what hit him." But when he stepped out an animal sound echoed throughout the room, I stand up and look towards the doorway, only to find a small animal with brown and white fur, and bright green eyes, just staring at us. Aang shouted,

"Lemur!" At the same time, Sokka groaned, drooling profusely,

"Dinner..." They both chased after the poor animal, who probably thought he was going to be harmed.

_Poor little guy..._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG**

"My search party is ready, once I am out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go." Commander Zhao said as he entered the tent.

"Why? Are you afraid that I will try to stop you?" I asked, with venom in my voice. Zhao just laughed.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." I shot up from my seat,

"Don't dare underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" I said, glaring daggers at him.

_If only looks can kill..._

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" My Uncle scolded.

"You can't even begin to compete with me, I have hundreds of warriors and warships at my command, and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no friends, your own father doesn't want anything to do with you." Commander Zhao said.

"You're wrong, once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me with honor! And restore my place on the throne." I snapped.

"If your father wanted you, you would be home by now, Avatar or not. But in his eyes, you are nothing but a failure and a complete disgrace to the Fire Nation."

_No, it's not true...Don't believe what he saying. It's all a lie._

"That's not true." 

"You have a scar as evidence." I got in his face and shouted, shaking and growling in anger,

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" 

"Is that a challenge?" Commander Zhao asked.

"An Agni Kai. Sunset."

"Very well." As he was walking away he said,

"It's such a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you, I suppose your Uncle will suffice." He left the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?" My Uncle asked.

"I will never forget."

_Because that master was my father._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

Katara and I were still in the Avatar statue room until suddenly, the eyes of every statue started to glow. Katara and I looked at each other with worry, for Aang, you both ran out of the room to find Aang.

It took some time, but when Katara and I got there, Aang's arrows were glowing white like they did back at the warship. The same was occurring with the statues and was inside an air shield.

"What happened?" Katara shouted over the wind.

"He found out that Firebenders killed Gyatso." Sokka said.

"I'm going to try to calm him down!" Katara moved closer to Aang, as he ascended into the air.

_I hope this ends well..._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG**

"Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapons." Uncle said, as I stood.

"I refuse to let him win this battle." Commander Zhao and I stood at the center of the arena, waiting for one of us to make a move.

_Guess that'll be me..._

I gathered fire in my hand and shot it at him, which he easily dodged. I shot another fireball at him, and he dodged it again. Then, I shot a fireball four times the size of the previous one, which he blocked.

I stood there, panting, as I shot a series of fire from my hands and feet, which Commander Zhao just dodged or blocked with ease. Commander Zhao shot four fire blasts at me, the first three I blocked, but the fourth knocked me down. Zhao leaped into the air, and landed right in front of me, about to shoot fire at me.

_Not this time! Not again!_

I swept him off his feet, getting on my feet in the process. I shot fire at his feet making him stumble backwards. Then, I shot fire from my feet at him, twice, the second blast knocking him down. I stood over him, in my Firebending stance. Commander Zhao, said,

"Do it!" I shot fire at not him, but at the ground close to his head. As I walked away, I said,

"Next time you stand in my way, I promise you, I won't hold back." Commander Zhao tried to shoot fire at me with my back turned, which was stopped by my Uncle. I started to charge for him, but Uncle held me back saying,

"Don't taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat, disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious." With that, he turned and walked away, with me following. When we were out of the arena, I asked him if he really meant what he had said, 

"Of course, I told you Ginseng tea was my favorite." He responded, joking.

_Thank you, Uncle_. 

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG**

Once Katara was close enough, she said,

"Aang, I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mom, Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family, (Name), Sokka, and I. We're your family now." With that being said, Aang's feet touched the ground.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Sokka said.

"We promise." I said, with a small smile on my face, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aang came out of the Avatar State, and collapsed into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, with a gloom look on his face.

"It's alright, it's wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"If the Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the others too. I really am the last Airbender." Katara and I grabbed him in a hug.

"Even though you are the last of the Air Nomads, you can still achieve great things Aang."

* * *

While we were packing up everything and putting our stuff on Appa, Aang came back with the Lemur from earlier.

"Guys, say hello to the newest member to our family." Aang said, with the Lemur on his arm.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked, soon after, the Lemur snatched a peach out of Sokka's hands.

"Momo." And we all laughed.

"Momo, the perfect name for the peach-snatching Lemur..." 


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1, Episode 4

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

I sat in a dark room only illuminated by the candles lit in front of me, peacefully, until the door opened.

"The only reason you should be disturbing me is if you have information on the Avatar."

"Well there is news, Prince Zuko," Uncle said as he fully stepped into the room.

"But you might not like it, don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head makes a great leader, I am positive that whatever you have to tell me, I can handle." I replied.

"Okay then, we have absolutely no idea where he is." The flames from the candles burst up, exploding over the ceiling.

" _What?_ Give me the map!" I growled out as I snatched the map out of his grasp.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Uncle explained.

_Well, that's fantastic._

"How will I ever find him? A master of evasive maneuvering." I wondered aloud.

_I guess that's for me to figure out._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sokka asked Aang

"Well, I know it's near water!" Aang said. I just smacked my hand to my forehead as I looked around to see that we're in the middle of the ocean.

_How could he not know where he's going and hope that he happens to stumble upon it?_

"Well, we must be getting close then." Sokka sarcastically said once again.

_If Sokka got a copper coin for every sarcastic thing he ever said, he'd be rich._

I looked to the side and saw Aang staring at Katara again. Suddenly, Momo went down his shirt. When he came back up, he held marbles in his paws and placed them in Aang's hand. Then he said,

"Hey Katara, check out this airbending trick!" Then, the marbles spun quickly in a circle, Aang having a huge grin plastered on his face. But Katara only said,

"That's nice Aang." Without even looking up from stitching Sokka's pants.

"But you didn't even look." Katara looked at him and said,

"That's great!"

"But I'm not even doing it now."

"Aang don't talk to her, girls need full concentration when they're sewing." Sokka said. Immediately causing Katara and I scrunch our faces in disagreement,

_Sokka, always so sexist._

"Are you serious?" I almost grunted as Katara followed up with,

"What does the fact that I'm a girl have to do with sewing?" Sokka replied,

"Girls are better at doing stuff like sewing, cooking, and cleaning than guys, while guys are better at fighting, eating the food that women cook, things of that nature." He cooly put his arms behind his head like he just spoke the law of the land. I began to crack my knuckles in intimidation as I said,

"Hmph, I'll gladly fight you, little brother, without Waterbending just to put you to shame." Sokka began to go pale in the face.

Absolutely infuriated, ripping her thread from the gigantic hole she was sewing up, Katara said,

"All done with your pants, look at how well I stitched them!" And threw said pants at Sokka, who quickly apologized for what he just stated, hoping that Katara would finish stitching up his pants. Then Aang said in his attempt to ease the panic,

"Calm down, Sokka, where we're headed, you don't need any pants."

We soon landed on an island and landed near the ocean line. Sokka was saying that we should fly some more because we stopped yesterday, which Katara and I agreed to.

"At this pace, we won't get to the North Pole until Spring, minimum." Katara said. I walked up closer to Aang to stretch my legs as I added on to her statement,

"We need to move as quickly as we can, every day we take is a day that the Fire Nation gets closer to succeeding in the war." Though Aang claimed that Appa was already tired. Appa let out a yawn after Aang nudged him a few times.

"Yeah, that was _very_ convincing." Sokka said. Just then, a huge fish appeared out of the water, and as soon as it came out the water it went back in. As he was ridding himself of his clothes, Aang said,

"That fish is why we're here. I'm going to ride the Elephant Koi. Katara you have to see this." Then Aang leaped into the water, only to find that it was cold, but he kept swimming out towards the gigantic koi. Aang went under the surface, then came back up holding onto the koi's fin. Two other koi's appeared, as Katara and I were cheering along with Aang.

"He looks great out there!" Katara said.

"What are you talking about? The fish is doing all the work." Then Katara ran off to keep Appa from eating something he wasn't supposed to. Suddenly, the other koi's were dragged under the surface. I squinted my eyes as I was slightly doubtful of what I saw, but one look at Sokka confirmed that he saw it too.

_That's not normal._

"Aang! Get out of the water, now!" I yelled at him, along with Sokka. Katara returned and asked what was going on.

"There's something else in the water, and I don't think it's going to be friendly!" I said.

As Aang was thrown off the koi, a large fin poked out from the water, as tall as a mountain. Aang practically teleported across the water with how fast he ran, crashing into Sokka. The fin disappeared under the water after seeing its prey getaway.

_What the heck was that?_

"What was that?" Katara asked out loud.

"We're not sticking around to find out, pack up, we're leaving," Sokka said. As soon as he said that, a group of people jumped out of the trees, they surprised the rest of the group but I was able to put up at least some of a fight. Sokka and Katara were in the process of being bound by two of the attackers before I caught sight of a shadow coming over me.

As the person tried to grab me I swatted their hands away and tried to throw them off balance by pushing my palm into their chest, instead, they flew up into a tree.

Not being able to afford being distracted, I turned my attention to the next attacker making their approach. They drew the yellow paper and wood fans sitting in their belt as I made my way towards the ocean to have better means of defending myself. I pulled water from the ocean and curved it to turn it into a U-shape with a sharp edge on the outside curve. With that, I sliced their fans in two making them useless.

Not wanting to hurt them I reshaped the water blade into a long noodle and wrapped it around the green-suited person's waist as I lifted them up and threw them back on the sand and froze it. 

I turned to the third person rushing me down from the tree everyone was laid down at squirming in their binds while the other was still busying themselves with catching Momo, who was running for his life.

_I'm happy for the distraction, you're getting extra fruit when we get some lil' buddy._

With how much force the person was running at me with, they were committing to throwing an attack at me. I used it against them by catching their arm during their strike and jabbing my elbow into their throat, effectively knocking the wind of them. As they fell to the sand, the last one was making their approach, calm and collected. The leader, I presume.

It is now that I finally take notice of the feminine appearance of those who attacked us.

_So these were all women who attacked us, Sokka won't be pleased by that one bit._

Focusing back onto things far more important than my brother's sexist views, I held my fighting stance as the woman got into hers. We patiently waited for the other to make her move, moving in a circle on the sand.

With my back to the ocean, I took my chance. I pulled water into a rope-like state and wrap her wrists in it. She quickly started to run in an arc before leaping with her leg extended to kick, and I realized that she was trying to use my bending against me as I started to fall forward.

I dropped the water with a swiftness and she fell to the ground, knocking up granules of sand around her impact zone. She just as quickly gets up as she fell, and she almost teleported she moved so fast to close the distance on me.

Hand to hand is not my strong suit, but I managed to hold my ground until she landed a hit on my ribs that took the wind out of me. With a wheeze, I fell to my knees as she got a rope from her belt.

We were all tied up, blindfolded, and thrown to the sand.

* * *

"The three of you have some explaining to do." said a man's voice. Then a female voice came,

"If you don't answer our questions, we're throwing you in the water with the Unagi."

 _So that's what that thing was._ Sokka shouted,

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Then our blindfolds were removed, allowing us to see five girls in green, jade, black, and gold, warrior uniforms, with geisha makeup on their faces. Sokka immediately said,

"Who are you? Where are the men who attacked us?" The leader I assume replied,

"There were no men, we were the ones who ambushed you."

"There is absolutely no way, a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka quickly objected.

"A bunch of girls you say? The Unagi, going to have a fine meal tonight."

"Sokka! Just accept that girls beat you up before I throw you into the Unagi's territory myself!" I shouted at him, my (Eye Color) definitely filled with a burning rage.

"Yeah, our brother is just an idiot." Katara added. The girl let Sokka go.

"How do we know for sure that you three are not from the Fire Nation, sent to spy on us?" The man said, pointing an accusing finger at the four of us.

"Kiyoshi has been able to keep themselves from getting involved in the war, and we plan on keeping it that way."

"The island's name is Kiyoshi? I know her!" The man scoffed,

"How could you have possibly known her? She has been dead for centuries!"

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." The girl from before said,

"That's impossible the last Avatar disappeared over 100 years ago."

"That's me." The man commanded,

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." The group of girls quickly advanced towards us, fans drawn, Katara whispered,

"Aang, do some airbending, fast!"

Aang quickly broke free of his ropes and jumped over the statue and glided down back to the ground. The man was taken aback in surprise as he said,

"It's true, you are the Avatar." Then, Aang whipped out his marbles again, for the second time that day, and did the same thing he did this morning for Katara. The townspeople cheered, one guy even foamed at the mouth and collapsed.

_I guess they're really excited that the Avatar has finally returned._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

"The Avatar's on Kiyoshi?! Uncle, prepare the rhinos, this time, he won't be getting away." As I walked away my Uncle asked if I was going to finish my dinner. I quickly snatched it away as I said,

"I was going to save it for later!"

_Now that I know where he is, he won't slip from my grasp another time._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

Aang, Katara, and I were eating breakfast, well, dessert, while Sokka sulked in the corner.

"Sokka, why aren't you eating?" Aang asked.

"Not hungry." Sokka grumbled.

"But, you're always thinking about food." Aang was genuinely confused and almost concerned.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Aang, he just upset because a bunch of girls beat him up yesterday." Katara said, a smirk upon her face.

"Guess you were proven wrong Sokka, you definitely deserve your wounded pride after what you said yesterday." I added.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka said, sitting up straight.

"Yes, they did, right before they kicked your butt." Katara said.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka exclaimed as he headed towards the door, taking a few pieces of food along with him, he was muttering things under his breath, but all you caught was 'This is tasty.'

_Even when he's angry, food still plagues his mind._

"What's Sokka so angry about? It's great here, they're giving us the royal treatment!" Aang said with a smile.

"Don't get too comfortable," Katara said,

"It's risky for us to stay in one place for too long."

"Especially with Fire Nation boy after you." I added.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, and don't you guys see how happy this town is that I'm here? There even restoring that statue in my honor!" Aang said.

"It's nice to see you being happy about being the Avatar, I just hope it doesn't go to your head." Katara said.

"Come on, you know me, I'm just a simple monk." As Aang looked out the window, female screams were heard from below. Katara just blew a raspberry, while I giggled.

_Looks like someone is jealous..._

All around town, crowds of girls chased Aang. Aang did a bunch of tricks for them while they gasped in awe and applauded him. All the while, Katara was being all mopey about it.

_Guess Aang is getting all the attention he wanted from Katara from these girls and more._

* * *

Katara and I were picking up some fruits and vegetables, when Aang came up and started talking to us, after days of being with his fangirls. Katara asked him if he could carry the heavy basket of produce back to our room but he declined, saying that he can't.

"I promised the girls that I would give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you two tag along? It'll be fun." He said.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls, is not what I call fun." Katara, placing more veggies into the basket.

"Neither does carrying your basket." Aang said.

"It's not just my basket it's for all of us during our trip. I already told you that we have to leave soon." Katara said, voice getting more stern.

"I don't want to leave. There's something I really like about this place, but I just don't know what it is." Aang said. Just then the group of girls behind him giggled, and one of them called him, 'Aangy'.

"Aangy." Katara repeated dully.

"Coming Coco!" 'Aangy' replied.

"So much for a simple monk," Katara said.

"I thought you promised me that you won't let the attention go to your head."

"It didn't. You know, I think you're just jealous." Aang shot back at her.

'Oh god, this is definitely going to end badly.' As you just stood there in the middle choosing not to get involved in their argument.

"Jealous of what exactly?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." Aang said, as Katara shoved more vegetables in the basket.

"That's ridiculous." She said.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I completely understand." Aang said.

Katara just stomped off with the basket, and Aang was dragged away by his fangirls, leaving me all alone.

_Guess I could walk around for a little while..._

* * *

Just as I walked by the place where the Kiyoshi warriors trained, I saw my brother, who completely doubted a girls' ability to fight, until the encounter with the Kiyoshi Warriors, in a Kiyoshi warrior uniform, complete with makeup and all.

"Hey, Sokka, nice dress you got there." I said, with a laugh in my voice. He instantly slumped. Then, I walked back to the room we were staying with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Katara and I were practicing our waterbending with bowls filled with water, when Aang walked in, I just tuned out the conversation until I heard, 'Unagi'.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous." He said. Just as I was about to open my mouth to object Katara sent me a look that said, 'Pretend You Don't Care'.

 _Well, he does deserve to be ignored after what he said to Katara earlier, but I can't let him be eaten either!_ Katara said,

"Good for you, then." I just stayed silent, only because I was still dealing with my internal conflict on this situation. Aang asked in confusion,

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Nope. Have the time of your life." Katara said.

"I will." They kept going back and forth until I finally got fed up and said,

"Both of you be quiet!" I shouted, silencing both of them, as they went their separate ways.

 _I wish this stupid fight would just be over already._ I thought as I refocused on my waterbending.

* * *

Katara and I came to the river where the Unagi was, just to make sure that Aang was okay.

_I knew that she wasn't angry enough to let be Unagi food._

There was a smile planted on your face as they both apologized to each other.

_Ah, peace in the world again, well, at least between these two._

Afterward, Katara said,

"Well get out the water, you big jerk!" As Aang was swimming back to shore, the gigantic fin appeared again.

_Once again, distress enters the world once there is some peace, how wonderful..._

Aang was rinsing in the water, sitting on the Unagi's body, as it roared and shot water at him. The Unagi snapped its jaws at him, but Aang hung onto its whiskers swinging, with every jerk of its head.

"Aang, hang on!" Katara and I yelled, just as he was flung to the water. Katara and I went in after him, as the Unagi was approaching. Once Katara had Aang in her arms, the Unagi was right in our faces, sent a burst of water away from me, pushing us back to shore, and the Unagi further back into the water. Just as the Unagi went away, another problem arose.

_Of course, Fire boy just has to show up...This day is pure perfection..._

I watched behind the rocks as they rode towards the town. As I turned back around, Katara waterbended the water out of Aang lungs, and his gray eyes were open once again. He groggily said,

"Never ride the Ungai, not fun at all."

"Let's hurry back to the town now, they need us." I said.

_I hope Fire Nation boy doesn't do anything too drastic._

* * *

**Zuko, 16 : 99AG, Winter**

"Come on out, Avatar! You won't be able to hide from me forever!" I yelled out into the streets. With no response, I growled to my guards,

"Find him." As they were riding away, three girls came from the roofs of the buildings and attacked them, one of them came after me, while the other two were busy with my guards, I shot fire at her as she ran towards me, fans in hand. As she jumped in the air, I turned my rhino around and hit her with its tail. I shot fire at her while she was down, but it was blocked by another warrior. Another girl knocked me off my rhino, which ran off. They all circled me, I quickly took them down.

"Nice try Avatar, but these girls won't be able to save you."

"Hey! Over here!" I turned around to see the Avatar, staff in hand.

"Finally." In an instant, shot fire at him from my hands, he evaded all of my attacks and used his staff to raise himself in the air and jump in front of me. I swung my leg at him, knocking his staff out of his hands. He jumped away and picked up some fans that were lying on the ground. I charged at him, but he sent a huge gust of air my way, sending me crashing into a building.

_Damn._

* * *

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**

Katara and I were sending two children into their home, which will hopefully keep them safe, when Aang came down in front of us, saying,

"Look at what happened to this place, all because of me."

"Aang, it's not your fault." Katara said.

"Yes, it is. Their town is destroyed all because they were trying to protect me."

"Then we need to leave Zuko will follow us, I know that it's wrong to run away, but it's the only way." I said.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said, glumly.

* * *

Aang, Katara and I were waiting on Sokka to get on Appa to get out of here. I turned around and saw that Suki placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Well, I'll be teasing him about that later._

Sokka quickly ran up Appa's tail and sat down on the saddle.

"Appa, yip, yip!" And we were off. As we were flying by, Zuko and I captured each other's gazes, I didn't break it until he grew to be a speck when we got high enough. After gaining a little distance from the island, Katara said,

"I know that it's difficult, but the whole village would have been destroyed if we stayed, you did the right thing, Aang." Suddenly, Aang leaped off of Appa.

"What are you doing?!" Katara shouted. Aang dived into the water and came back up holding onto the Unagi's whiskers. He pulled on them, making it spray water over the village. Aang leaped up into the air, and Appa caught him in between his large paws. Aang climbed into the saddle with the three of us, saying,

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was," Katara said before giving him a hug.

_I swear, his kid is going to be the death of me, or himself._


	5. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1, Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing an update in July, I hope to update at least twice this month to make up for it!

**(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**  
  
"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang exclaimed with his arms thrown in the air as we came up to a large city, with gigantic rock gates.  
  
"I used to come here to visit my friend Bumi."   
  
"Wow, we don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!" Katara said, marveling at the architecture.  
  
"Yeah, they have buildings that don't melt." Sokka stated.  
  
"Well, let's move, slowpokes. All the fun is inside!" With that, Aang started to make his way down the long path to the gate. But I stopped him and said,  
  
"Wait! Aang, don't you think you should wear a disguise or something? It could be dangerous if people found out that you are the Avatar, and I don't want a repeat of Kiyoshi if you don't mind." Aang seemed to agree with me, and responded with slight hesitation as his eyebrows furrowed,  
  
"But what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" With a smile, I looked at Appa,

"Already have that covered."

* * *

  
Within 10 minutes, Aang had a beard and a head of hair, all 100% made out of all-natural, cruelty-free bison fur. He complained that it was itchy, but he would have to suffer with it.Of course, Sokka had a comment to make,  
  
"Fantastic! Now you look like our grandfather."  
  
"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." Katara pointed out.   
  
"So he is old enough to be our great-grandfather. Maybe even greater." I stated.  
  
 _That ice kept him young, even though he should be 112, or in a grave, or one of those skeletons at his old home. I am glad he's here, he's the last shred of hope the world has left.  
  
_ Aang then hunched over and made his voice deeper as he said,  
  
"Let's get to skipping, young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!"  
  
He then walked away, using his staff as a cane as he hobbled away. As we walked down the long, dusty rock path to the gates of Omashu, Aang said,  
  
"You guys are gonna love this place, the people are really friendly!" He had a bright smile on his face.  
  
 _He must have a lot of great memories here.  
  
_ "Rotten cabbages?! What kind of slum do you think this is?!" We all froze as the guard threw the man's cabbage cart down into the  
crater below, using Earthbending.  
  
"No! My cabbages!" The man cried, kneeling on the earth as he watched his cart disappear.   
  
_So much for friendly...  
  
_ Aang just told us to continue and forced a smile on his face as he walked on. Katara, Sokka, and I followed behind him, with the kindest, sweetest faces we could muster.  
  
As soon as Aang came close, the same guard who threw the cart over the edge held a large boulder over his head.  
  
"State your business!"  
  
Aang got in his face, shouting,  
  
"My business is my business, young man! And none of yours!" The guard dropped the boulder, and the three of us watched on in awe.  
  
"I outta bend you over my knee and pummel your backside!" The guard raised his hands, saying,  
  
"Settle down, old-timer, just tell me who you are." Aang took a step back, and introduced himself as,  
  
"Name's Ponzu Pippin Padalapsicopolis, uh, the Third! And these are my grandkids."  
  
Katara introduced herself as June Pipin Padalapsicopolis. I never felt such conflict between laughter and shame.  
  
 _These are the most ridiculous names I ever heard in my entire life._  
  
The guard simply stared at Katara, then he said,  
  
"You seem responsible, make sure your grandfather keeps out of trouble, Enjoy Omashu."  
  
The guard suddenly stopped Sokka as we were walking towards the gates,  
  
"You seem like a strong, young boy, show some respect and carry your grandfather's things."  
  
Aang threw his bag at Sokka as he happily agreed.  
  
The two other guards standing by opened the gates for us. As we walked through, they closed behind us. I stared in awe as I saw all of the beautiful rock buildings that all had a green roof and accents.  
  
 _Omashu is so beautiful..._  
  
"This is the Omashu delivery system, miles, and miles of tubes and shoots. All controlled by Earthbending and pure gravity" Aang said.  
  
"Great so they get their mail on time." Sokka couldn't help but add sarcastically.  
  
"Actually they do get their mail on time. But my friend Bumi found another way to use these chutes, a way that's a lot more fun." Aang said with a smirk under his fake mustache.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole. Bender's Honor." Aang promised as we were all teetering over the edge of the long chute in a cart that should be used for mail.  
  
"This seemed fun when you mentioned it, but now I'm having—second thoughts!" Katara screamed on the way down as we plummeted down the chute. Katara and Sokka were shaking in the back, while Aang and I were having the time of our lives.  
  
"Woo! Yeah!"  
  
 _This isn't that bad._  
  
But then, a rack of spears appeared next to us. And then the two tracks merged into one.  
  
 _Seriously?_  
  
Sokka had to duck down into the cart to avoid being impaled by a spear. Katara screamed as the spears inched closer to her. I was leaning further and further back with my arm in front of her so that it would hurt me instead of her if it did get too close.  
  
"Hold on!" Aang said, and knocked our cart off the track, crashing into an army meeting, down the roof of a building and through other carts, before getting back onto the track.  
  
"Aang, do something! Use your Airbending!" Katara said.  
  
"At this point do anything!" I shouted.  
  
"Good idea!" Aang said as if he never even thought of it.  
  
"It'll make us go even faster!" He whipped us forward, sending us speeding down to the end of the track, into another cart.  
  
 _Please go away!_

And it was lifted away, we all left out a sigh of relief, only to be replaced by pure terror as another cart was put on.  
  
"Ahh!" We crashed into the cart, and we all flew out, but Aang used his Airbending to get us all back in. We wrecked another roof sliding down the shingles, flying through an artist's window knocking over a vase. Somehow, we ended up passing through a pet shop and exited with Momo and a random stray cat having a turf war on Aang's face.

_I would laugh if I wasn't worried about dying._

We finally came to a stop, crashing into a cabbage cart.  
  
"My cabbages! You're paying for this!" He screamed.  
  
 _I thought his cart got thrown over the edge?_  
  
"Two cabbages please." Aang said sheepishly as guards surrounded us.  
  


* * *

  
The four of us were brought before the King, the room was splattered with emerald, yellow, gold, and beige, the Earth Kingdom's national colors. The room was lit with a green glow, illuminating the man at the throne. The King had two large horns on his head, attached to an emerald and gold hat. He wore several rings and had white hair and a beard. He was old, and I’m fairly certain he was blind in his right eye. The guards made us kneel before him, while the king looked over at us, and paid special attention to Aang.  
  
“Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages.”  
  
“Off with their heads!” shouted the Crazy Cabbage man.  
 _  
Is that not just a little harsh?_  
  
”One for each head of cabbage!” The Cabbage man shouted. The guard commands the man to be silent.  
  
"Silence! Only the King can give his judgment. What is your judgment, sire?”  
  
The air is thick with silence. I look to my left to see the other three’s guilty faces looking down. The King leans in, silently judging us. I hear him make several small noises, while directly looking at Aang. Sokka keeps stuttering what sounds like but, while Katara as big eyes and a wide smile, obviously trying to seem innocent. Aang keeps looking at the King, and then turns away whistling.  
  
“Throw them” he points a finger at us, and we all snap our heads towards him.”-a feast.”  
  
 _What? Is there something wrong with him? Is he a Mad King?_  
  
The main guard looks surprised, then confused, while the cabbage man slaps his hands to his face. We all sit in stunned silence, looking at the King. Aang makes a confused face, while Sokka just looks pleased.  
  


* * *

  
  
The table is filled with delicious food, ranging from dumplings to a cooked boar. Momo keeps digging into the dumplings, while the King looks at us, expecting us to begin to dine.  
  
“Hehe. The people in my city have gotten fat from eating too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken with no skin.” He says, leaning over Sokka’s and Aang’s chair. He grins and looks at Aang.  
  
“Thanks, but I don’t eat meat.” Aang says, trying to be polite to the crazy King.  
  
“How about you, I bet you like meat!” He holds out a leg of chicken to Sokka. He shoves it into his mouth, and Sokka makes a noise of protest. I try to keep my snickering quiet. Sokka takes out the leg and starts chewing the meat off.  
  
“Is it just me, or is this guy’s crown a little crooked?” asks Katara discreetly leaning over to whisper.  
  
“Maybe he just spends too much time underground.” I quipped.  
  
Katara smiles instead of laughing, as the King moves over to a chair.  
  
“So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?” Aang gives a huge smile and looks at the King.  
  
“I’m from...Kangaroo Island!” exclaims Aang, trying to smile and pass off the lie.  
  
 _Kangaroo Island, really? That’s the best you can come up with?_  
  
“Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping.” The King leans over and rests his elbow on the table.  
  
 _You're kidding me..._ A guard dryly coughs behind him.  
  
Sokka lets out a huge laugh. I elbow him in the side, and he turns to look at me and he says,  
  
”What? It was pretty funny.” He leans back in his chair.  
  
The King smiles and suddenly yawns.  
  
"All these good jokes are making me tired.” He stands up from his seat,  
  
”Guess it’s time to hit the hay.”   
  
_Wait, but the feast just started, is he seriously going to leave?_

He pulls a chicken leg from his cloak and throws it at Aang. Aang tips his chair back and stops it with a bit of Airbending. The guards let out a breath of air, their eyes widening.  
  
“There’s an Airbender in our presence and not just any Airbender. The Avatar!” he stands up, and my eyes widen. Aang gasps and drops the chicken leg. The chicken lands on the plate, while his arms fly to his side.  
  
“Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipin Padalapsicopolis?” He grins, and I sigh.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Okay, you caught me.”Aang stood up.  
  
”I’m the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out.” He lifts up the cloth on the table and looks under it.  
  
“No fire benders here. Good job everybody!” He grins, and I try not to roll my eyes.  
  
“Love each other,” he pulls Katara and Sokka close “ respect all life, and don’t run with your spears.” We all start backing out of the room, the King looking at us.  
  
”We’ll see ya next time!” He shouts, and the guards turn their spears in an x formation. We stop and look out the guards.  
  
“You can’t keep us here!” says Katara, defiance in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I think he can." I go ignored as she says,  
  
“Let us leave!” The King picks up a lettuce leaf.  
  
“Lettuce leaf?” he asks and starts chewing on the leaf.  
  
“We’re in serious trouble.” whispers Sokka, leaning over to us. “This guy is nuts!”  
  
“I think we’ve noticed that.” I whisper back to him.  
  
“Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges,” I turn to see Aang’s eyes widen.  
  
”But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber.”  
  
A guard leans down over to the king and says  
  
“My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?”  
  
 _Bad chamber? What's in there? I really don't want to find out._  
  
“The newly refurbished chamber.” The King smiles and looks at the guard.  
  
“Wait, which one are we talking about?”  
  
“The one that used to be the bad chamber. Until the recent refurbishing, that is.” The King looks down and gives a sly smirk.  
  
“Of course, we’ve been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them.” the guards gather on both sides of us and turn us around.  
  
“Take them to the refurbished chamber that that was once bad.” I turn around, only to see the king had a serious face and was eating the lettuce leaf again.  
  


* * *

  
  
The guards took us to a wall, and a door started forming. I felt a slight push and was tumbling through with the rest of the group. There were two beds in the chamber, with green quilts. There was a small yellow table in between, with two-light fixtures above it.  
  
“This is a prison cell? But it’s so nice!" Katara exclaimed as we looked around at new surroundings. Sokka followed up with,  
  
“Well, he did say it was newly refurbished.” I just sat on a bed and crossed my arms,  
  
“Nice or not, we’re prisoners.” Aang quickly reacts to my words and looks down worried.  
  
“I wonder what these challenges are going to be?” He twiddles his glider in his hands.  
  
“We’re not sticking around to find out.” Katara puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"There has to be some way to get out of here.”  
  
“The air vents!” Aang perks up, pointing at a small hole in the wall. Aang goes back to his usual beaming smile.  
  
 _It's tiny, not a single one of us will fit._  
  
Apparently, Sokka and I had the same idea.” If you think we’re going to fit through there, you’re crazier than that King.”  
  
“We can’t. But Momo can.” I look over and see Momo on the bed next to me, licking an apple. Aang reaches over to grab Momo. “Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here.” Momo turns his green eyes on Aang and blinks. Aang grabs Momo and pushes him threw the vent.  
  
“Um, Aang, I don't think he will fit through there.” I ask, hoping Momo won’t get stuck. Aang ignores me and keeps trying to push him through.  
  
“Come on boy, get Appa!” He says, while only half of Momo can’t fit through the vent. He gives up, and his smile turns into a frown.  
  
“Heh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway.” He looks away, closing his eyes, looking ready to fall asleep.  
  
“Appa is a ten-ton flying bison. I think he could figure something out.”  
  
“Yeah, but how would flying help us when we’re underground?” I say, leaning back on the bed, ready to fall asleep.  
  
“Well, there’s no point in arguing about it now.” Katara pulls the cover so she can climb into the bed. She lays down and turns away from Aang.  
  
”Get some rest Aang. Looks like you’ll need it for tomorrow.” Aang goes and sits on the bed, and I assume falls asleep.  
  
 _I do wonder what the three challenges are going to be..._

* * *

  
 **Aang, (1)12 : 99AG, Winter**  
  
I woke up to the sound of loud, crumbling rocks behind me, I called out as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes,  
  
"Sokka? Katara? (Name)?" I looked at their beds and they weren't there. Frustrated, I turned to the doorway that was being opened through Earth bending.  
  
"Where are my friends?!" I shouted at the guard that just entered the room. He simply said,  
  
"The king will free them once you complete your challenges."  
  
"If I fail?" The only response I got was,  
  
"He didn't say. Your staff please." And he held out his hand, I picked it up off the ground and tossed it to him.  
  
 _Not looking to find out then._  
  


* * *

  
  
"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want our honest opinion." I just stared at him in silence. His outfit was similar to the day before, except instead of the Earth Kingdom's national colors of emerald, gold, and beige, it was varying shades of purple.  
  
"Well, go on I'm waiting"  
  
 _I can't say the wrong thing here._  
  
"I guess it's...fine." I said scratching my head.  
  
"Excellent. You passed the first test!"  
  
 _He must be joking._  
  
"Really?" I said, incredulously.  
  
"Well, not one of the _deadly_ tests. The real challenges are much more challenging."  
  
 _Are you kidding me?_

I lost it, and I sped right over to him.  
  
"I don't have time for your crazy games! Give me my friends back! We're leaving!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh...I thought you might refuse. So I will give your friends some special souvenirs." A wall came down, and I saw Sokka, Katara, and (Name), and these rings were being placed on their fingers.  
  
"Those wonderful rings are made of pure genimite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible, really. But _I_ can stop it, only if I have your full cooperation." After he said that, their rings started to grow up their arms. Katara let out a small whimper as the gem expanded. Sokka was terrified,  
  
"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka said with the blue crystal growing past his wrist.

Even (Name) looked genuinely worried for once, as she looked at their panic. She looked at me and nodded her head at me.

 _Just do what he says._

Shaken, my only real option was to comply.  
  
"I'll do what you want." A pleased smile grew on the Mad King's face.  
  


* * *

  
  
I have completed two out of the three tests. The final one will be held in the arena.  
  
 _A fight probably._

There were three men stand in a row underneath the balcony the King was standing on. With Sokka, Katara, and (Name) in a separate balcony on the side of the wall.  
  
"Your final challenge will be to choose someone to engage in battle. Make your choice."  
  
 _This must be another trick, I know who I will choose.  
  
_ "I choose you!" I said as I pointed at him, King Bumi himself. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Wrong choice!" He ripped off his Earth Kingdom colored robes and revealed his strong, muscular chest.And his back straightened from his hunched-over position.  
  
 _That I was not expecting. But I won't back down. Let's do this.  
_

* * *

 _  
_ **(Name), 16 : 99AG, Winter**  
  
The battle between Aang and the Mad King ended with Aang as the victor. As it turns out, the Mad King was actually Aang's old friend Bumi from long before he ended up frozen.

_Friends reunited, under strange circumstances sure but it's nice nonetheless._

Even more nice was that our rings were completely edible. Sokka and Momo sure had a field day with that bit of information, Sokka freed himself in two minutes despite the crystal growing up to our necks. 

All was forgiven and as we were getting ready to leave the city, Aang and Bumi went on one last mail cart ride. As I saddled up on Appa, I could faintly hear in the distance,

"My cabbages!" 

_That man should seriously consider relocating._


End file.
